rwbyocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn Caster
Backstory Childhood After being born, Dawn's family was killed by a group of people who disliked the faunus and human relationship that his parents had. Dawn was only 1 years old, so he couldn't walk, eat, or talk at all. He was saved by Ruby and Weiss. This is where Dusk and Dawn would build a friendship. Ruby and Weiss brought him to their house and showed him around. Eventually, they showed and introduced him to Dusk. Dusk starts to refer to him as little brother, as she was 3 at the time. They played, but Dawn had relatives in Mistral. Ruby brought Dawn to his other relatives. Dawn left a crying Dusk as he goes to his Aunt Rosary. When leaving Dawn behind, they left a big impression on Dawn as he trained to be a huntsman. Sanctum Academy Dawn trained and studied at Sanctum in Mistral. He made a friend, who taught him how to use a sword. When it came time to make a weapon, Dawn knew what weapon he wanted. He made HellRaiser. He trained heavily as he wanted to return to Dusk to protect her. He already had everything planned out. He graduated the top of his class and was granted to go to Beacon. Beacon He said goodbye to all of his friends, as they didn't go with him, when he boarded the aircraft. The aircraft headed for Beacon as he talked with his friends along the ride. When he arrived at Beacon, the first face he saw was Dusk's. He was stunned on how much his "Big Sis" has grown and how beautiful she has gotten. He knew this wouldn't be a bad 4 years. Weapon Dawn's weapon is a long sword that has a red blade with a gold hilt and sword shield. He named it HellRaiser, because when most people saw it, they think of the red of hell. HellRaiser can change into a dust shooting FN SCAR L MK 16. It is equipped with a red dot sight as he carries around multiple attachments for different situations. He mostly uses it with a red dot sight and an extended mag as well. Personality He likes to get into trouble a lot and has a very smart mouth. If he thinks a plan is horrible, don't be afraid that he will speak his mind. He stays serious around people he doesn't know, but once he is around people he loves and cares about, he will get in trouble like always and open up. He doesn't make many friends due to him looking serious and being shy as well. If he doesn't know anyone in the room, he will try and escape the room or hide away. When Dawn sees something he wants to tinker with, he will most likely grab it and start to fiddle with it. This is why he gets in trouble a lot and gets hit most of the time. Weakness He specializes in medium and close range combat, so to counter him, you just need to be a distance away from him. As long as surpressed fire is being shot at him, he won't teleport to get closer to his enemy. Strengths Dawn is an excellent swordsman. He uses his sword both as an assault rifle and shield. He made his sword with a sole purpose of attacking and defending himself. He is very smart and knowledgeable and will use people's weaknesses against them. Semblance Dawn semblance allows him to teleport short distances. This being said, he is able to chain the teleportations allowing for quick escapes or allow him to get multiple strikes off at an opponent. If he does a chain of 5+ teleports, his aura will drain tremendously. Once his aura has been fully drained, he doesn't have access to his semblance and will try and quickly figure out how to escape. Team Dawn is apart of Team CRDN, (Cardin), which is compromised of Crow Wither, Raven Midnight, Dawn Caster, and Nightmare Blacklithe.